


The Good Times

by Katsala



Series: Bite Me [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dhampir Talia, F/M, Vampire Bruce, Vampire Selina, vampire batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and his lady friends, throughout the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vicki

Vicki likes to think she isn't stupid. She's a reporter; when there's evidence, you don't ignore it. You dig a little deeper, you get your facts straight, and you don't shy away or bury your head in the sand.

She wants to now, because Bruce Wayne cannot, logically, be Batman. She's seen Batman. He is a shadow in the night, Gotham come to life. He's a vampire.

Bruce is… Bruce is tan.

Bruce is an idiot, but a sweet idiot, always with his heart in the right place. He's funny, and kind, and he's so human it takes her breath away sometimes, because Vicki's never felt like this about a boy before, as if he were everything in the entire world. So he can't be Batman. He can't.

She closes her eyes and decides, for the first time in her life, to ignore the evidence, push the truth deep down inside herself, and pretend.

Vicki opens her eyes, closes the box wth the pictures and height measurements and the Wayne Enterprise expenses she obtained legally-thank-you-very-much. She slides it into her closet under her shoe rack, pulls out her silver snowflake pumps, and sits down on the bed to put them on.

She's got a date tonight, and she'll be damned if she doesn't look flawless.

 

* * *

 

 

They go to the circus.

 


	2. Julie

Oh, God, she's going to die, isn't she.

The thing above her is sneering, fangs out and eyes gleaming. All she can see is teeth and red hair and dead white skin. She wants her father. She wants Bruce.

Julie's hand lands on a plank. She cracks Dala in the side of her head. Dala falls, disoriented, and she might be a vampire but she's not the one in mortal danger.

Things go black and when Julie comes to her hands are covered in splinters and Dala lies limp on the ground, her head kept on by a thread and the Monk's massive sacrificial knife through her chest. Julie wants to puke, and then lie down and sleep forever.

"Julie."

Julie spins around, gripping the two-by-four like a baseball player coming up to bat. Bat. That's funny. She might be in shock.

Batman catches her before her knees give out. Her head is ringing and everything's coming together, now. Her father's dead and she killed someone. Her father is dead. Her father is-

"Julie," Bruce says worriedly, and he pulls the cowl back, showing his face. Something in her chest snaps. "Look at me. Did she hurt you?"

"No," she tells him, "I'm fine." They both know she's lying.

 

* * *

 

  
She wakes up with no memory of the past day and a half. Shock, the doctors said, the stress of the situation. She'll never remember.

They tell her that her father is dead and Julie loses him all over again.

 

* * *

 

She breaks up with Bruce at the funeral. It's not fair, to either of them, but she needs to clear her head.

She needs to get out of Gotham before it sucks her dry.


	3. Selina

Conducting business on rooftops, in the shadow of old architecture, seems rather classic to Selina, very fitting, for who they are, what they are, what they do. 

She has her whip out, and her fangs, because what's the point in hiding? Especially from him. He already knows what she is, everything that she is. It should scare her, and it does, but it excites her as well, and Selina is not the kind of girl who lets a man like that get away. 

"Those aren't yours, you know," Batman says playfully, and her heart skips a beat, because he's not playful often. 

"They look better on me," she replies loftily, dangling the jewels on her finger- emerald and topaz on a thin gold chain, a rare, stunning combination. 

"You can't see yourself in a mirror," he says, raising an eyebrow, she can tell he's doing it, even with that stupid, pointy-eared cowl on over his stupid, gorgeous face. 

"I have people to tell me these things," she says, breezy, refusing to be eager. "What do you think?"

He must have fed recently, she thinks, because he moves so fast and his mouth tastes bloody, and he wouldn't do this if he wasn't just the tiniest bit drunk, but he's kissing her, so her brain shuts up. From this point on, it's all snarking and bruises, and Selina thinks it must be love.


	4. Talia

There are not many things Talia al Ghul keeps from her father. This, she thinks, will be one of them.

Part of it is necessity. She is on a militaristic compound in the middle of nowhere and any man of her father's would die before putting a hand on her, because they know that Ra's al Ghul's wrath is worse than death.

But part of it is him. She is not particularly interested in her father's work, but she is interested in Bruce's, because to her he is a fairytale. He is exotic and fascinating and she wants to keep him. Talia al Ghul has spent her whole life getting what she wants.

"Bruce," Talia says, licking her lips, watching his eyes flicker down and back up to her eyes.

"Talia," he says, American accent making her name feel like silk running down her back. She shudders.

It's hot here on the compound, but nights in the desert are famously cold.

She wonders if this was how her mother felt, a human woman daring to court with a monster; but Talia al Ghul is not human either. She is master of her own fate and she gets what she wants.

 

* * *

 

The little plus sign stares up at her mockingly as Talia's world falls apart.


End file.
